The Feeling of being Human
by jugerbro
Summary: It has been 5 months since the Invasion on the U.S.A by the Soviets and it still rages on. in the sidelines Yuri has obtained a Super Weapon capable of wiping humans to the bare molecule. An initiate, Displeased by Yuri's work. plans on stopping the war once and for all. Based on the Red alert 2 Yuri's revenge mod, "Mental Omega"
1. Chapter 1 - Oversight

**Hello everyone. My name is Jugerbro and welcome to my first story! I apologize for any spelling errors that occur during the story. This fanfiction is made for the mod Metal Omega. It's a really cool mod I should say. Well. Time to begin this story shall we?**

* * *

The roar of the crowd went louder as Yuri and his progeny, Libra stepped at the metal stage with four PsiCorp Adepts behind them and Yuri proceeds to the center of the stage and spoke up from the microphone that was placed there.

"My loyal subjects, we have secured a massive super weapon from capturing the Russian base that was located in Antarctica. If our engineers can reverse-invent it. We will use this weapon to clean the Allied and Soviet fools from this world!" The crowd roared in applause again and Yuri stepped out of the Mic's field of capture and went back to his original position. On his way, he nods to Libra signaling her that's it's her turn to speak.

"We will obliterate the Allies and the Soviets and enslave them for what they done! And we shall unite this world under one rule: The rule of Yuri!" Libra shouted with honor for her father and in turn the crowd shouted "YURI IS MASTER!"

* * *

 ***Somewhere in the initiate crowd***

* **? POV***

I heard what Yuri had to say and it was horrible, sure I'm all about ending this deadlocked war but. I'm not with the idea of him controlling this world and mind controlling and brainwashing the innocent people and future generations that will come after. I know I have to do something about this. Or else. The earth is doomed.

After the sudden announcement of the super weapon, I went back to my living quarters. Since this is the main base that Yuri controls and not his proselyte's, the barracks is huge. And you'll have your personal living quarters. I look over to my room number that is named 411 and i was about to get in when I saw 415 walking down the stairs and since I mastered how to telepathically communicate with others I put my hand in my temple and thought of a sentence.

" _415\. Over here"_ he looked at me and put his hand at his temple _"Yeah. What do you need 411?"_ he sent the words to my mind.

" _What do you really think about Yuri's plan for world domination?" "Crazy. And most of all, Dumb" "And his genocidal campaign against people who don't believe In Yuri?" "Stupid as hell"_

After some words, I went in quarters and removed my initiate outfit and slipped on a light violet shirt with Yuri's symbol in it and black shorts and I lay down to bed. And I think to myself. _"This is getting way out of hand, Yuri has a Super weapon and he plans to use it on the Allied and Soviet cities. Many innocent people will die and more will die later on if Yuri continues to use it. And Libra…. I can't say much but. She does not seem that willing to support her father. And she seems…. Cute, Wait. Did i think about that? I guess this what the allies call "The Feeling of being Human"._

After some recollection of what just happened this night. I pulled up my blanket and slept.

 **Okay! First Story chapter done! I was pretty confused with this because of what Yuri's building interior would be like. Since it's like a mix with Gothic and a little bit of Future type. Anyway if you want more stories to come just follow my profile and my story and if you want more information about the mod. go to their website. Goodbye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Rising Sun

**Hello everybody! Welcome to chapter 2 of "The Feeling of being Human". Now last time, Initiate 411 thinks about Yuri's plans for world domination and the Russian Super Weapon capable of killing thousands to millions of people all across the world.**

 **Chapter 2 – Rising Sun**

 ***411's POV***

I woke up from my sleep and look at the bedside table and see my digital alarm clock to say 5:00 and i thought that would be enough sleep for today and went to take a shower, after that. I put on my initiate's uniform and went outside and I see Libra walking down the halls on the first floor and I got a better look at her. Her Silver hair, her slim figure, I decide to meet her personally and I walk down the metal steps to meet her.

 ***Libra's POV***

I woke up from my sleeping chambers and I decide to have a walk for a bit before returning. I got dressed in my silver battle suit and walk to the automatic metal door. As I stepped out of the opened door and was greeted by two Epsilon Adepts.

"Where are you going Libra?" One of the Epsilon Adepts spoke. "For a walk, you got a problem with that?" I replied with my attitude that I use socially to talk. To be honest I am very calm and I just use this fake attitude to scare people off and not let my father see that I am very weak at my words.

"N-No Daughter of Yuri, you may go now." The Epsilon Adept replied and walked the other way and I proceeded to walk out of the fortress gate and it opens automatically and I walked out.

I was walking to some of the structures that were built by the MCV that was inside the fortress. There was the Grinder where father sends the mind-controlled and the traitorous to die and sell what's left to fuel the war effort. And the War Factory where Masterminds and Lashers are made in a daily basis and The Chimera Core which hides us from the allies and the soviets, I decide to go where all my father's crazed followers are, the barracks. As entered the barracks no one is roaming around and continue walking down the hall and I heard a sound of a metal door closing but. I ignored it. Then when I neared the exit, someone put hand on my shoulder.

* **Normal POV***

411 put a hand on Libra's shoulder and Libra turns to 411 and Libra puts on a fake angered attitude. "What do you want small fry! Can't you see I'm walking and I don't want to be disturbed by your presence!" Libra spoke up and pinned him to the metal wall with both her hands in his shoulders. "I just wanted to talk with you is it that wrong?" 411 replied calmly and place a hand on Libra's wrist, and immediately Libra loosens her grip against 411 and looks away from 411. "Hey. no hard feelings. Right? Now come with me I got to let you see this" 411 replied and grabs Libra's hand and went to a hill that was close to the base. And both of them sat together at the grass.

"Now in a few minutes the sun is going to rise up and it is amazing, I go here when I have to clear something in my mind and to look at the beauty of the world." And on cue, The Sun rises up and clears the world from darkness and Libra is amazed by its beauty and flair. 411 removes his Initiate's mask revealing his appearance. 411's hair is black and spiky and his skin tone is white due to wearing the suit. And his eyes were blue as the ocean. 411 looked at Libra to admire her appearance her eyes were gray just like her hair and 411 enjoys her company of what humans enjoy. Beauty.

 **Okay! Second Chapter done! TBH I kinda wanted the story to be longer but I had to rush it. well. I guess it would come out good at the end. Anyway, Thank you for watching and post your reviews thoroughly and If you want info about the mod. View the mental omega website. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Realization

**Hello everyone! And welcome back to The Feeling of Being Human! Yes this story is still kicking! I am very, very sorry! For not updating this story for a Long time. But since I'm back again. Let's get started!**

* * *

 **(Adept's POV)**

I looked at her beautiful form, all crouched up while seeing the sun rise from the peak of the mountain that overlooked the base. Her Silver Eyes widen with amazement as she looks at the barrage of rays in the mountain's peak before the sun shines down at the base with a shimmering glow. Her head turns to me and she was smiling... Libra, The Daughter of Yuri who has a lot of prestige and honor, is smiling at a lowly Adept such as me. It is the first time I have ever seen her do that, she looks even more beautiful with the sun shining on her pale but. Smiling face.

"It's wonderful. I have never experience something this so… um, what's the word?" She said.

"Beautiful." I reply

"Yes, that's the one. Beautiful. The colors of the Sun has its own hue of excitement and adventure." She said with a cheerful mellow.

"Ah, yes... The Sun has its own ways of being Beautiful."

Libra was about to speak up before a loud voice echoes at the base.

"ALL EPSILON PERSONNEL, PROCEED TO THE COURTYARD IMMEDIATELY!"

I turn to Libra and spoke up "Well. We better be going." And Libra replied "Okay... Thank you 113 for showing me this" I nodded and headed out while Libra took the easy way and levitated towards the base.

* * *

It was a very rowdy feeling to be in a crowd of radical adepts that cheered for the one true savior, Yuri. Well... Their. I actually despised Yuri from the start of my training until today. He has made poor decisions in the past that costed people their lives. All for some belief that he is the true messiah of all of this. I see some of the Adepts that opposed Yuri at the back of the crowd, shaking their heads in shame for what he has done. Yuri, alongside Libra. steps up at the stage and moves towards the pendulum and silenced the sound of the crowd with the movement of his hand,

"Today, my fellow followers is a good day! Our researchers have figured out a way to reverse-engineer the Soviet contraption to our own hands! The researchers also found out it was a piece of a super weapon that was left by the Soviets during First Cold War and it has the ability to rip the molecules of any matter that it has impacted with. Our Engineers while figure out a way to make its blast radius larger, and once they do. They will build it right in this Courtyard and fire the first shot in the so-called "United States of America's "populous cities. And I will put the seeds of justice to their country!

The crowd roared with praise and cheer, and the group of the opposing adepts shook their heads even more. I looked at Libra and I saw her face in disbelief as her father has gone so far to eliminate an entire city's population. She spots me in the crowed and transfer her mind message on to me.

"Meet me at the forest, bring your trusted companions with you."


	4. Chapter 4 - Discontent

**Hello everyone! It's Jugerbro and I'm back with another Chapter of The Feeling of Being Human! Last time. Yuri has announced the Development of the captured Soviet Super Weapon. Libra relays a message to 411 and meet her in the forest with 411's trusted companions.**

 ***411's POV***

"Meet me in the Forest, Bring your trusted companions"

That's the only thing I hear every time I bring up this morning, the crowd already dispersed and proceed to the Mess hall for breakfast. Oh God, Breakfast. It's the only worse thing living in this base is its food, we are given at least of a balanced breakfast, Bacon and Eggs and some bread. Sure. I'd admit that I have eaten Bacon and Eggs before, one's that are actually tasty and not covered with Dreamweaver Goo. No wonder my fellow initiates feel so angry after eating them.

I decide if I should go with gooey Dreamweaver Bacon with Eggs or Bread with Peanut Butter I found in my room. But found the Bread and Peanut Butter a safe alternative, plus I didn't need to break my fist on a wall again. After walking out the mess hall with the Peanut Butter sandwich in my Right Hand, I see Libra in the courtyard outside Yuri's Castle, Practicing her fighting and telekinesis's skills on wooden targets and iron weight balls. The Kinetic Amplifier that's attached to her spine is the source of almost all her attacks and powers. Her Explosive Darts is in the Kinetic Amplifier for safe keeping and easy storage. The Darts are then fired via the two holes that are in the Amplifier. Her powers of Telekinesis are the most powerful in her arsenal, the Amplifier makes her powers even more powerful that she can release a telekinesis blast that lifts even the heaviest tanks of the whole world. Although it seemed painful for me to see that thing grabbing on to her spine very hard as she fights, every time she stops and takes a quick breath she holds her back as if the amplifier is holding her down a bit. But stands bravely and continues on. I pulled some courage and put my right hand in my temple.

" _Hey. I'm behind you"_ I sent her the message and she turns around sees me. She then puts her hand in her temple and sent her message also.

" _What is it 411? I can't talk much the Adepts are looking after my performance"_

" _What time do I have to go to the forest with my companions?"_

" _1900 Hours, don't forget. Bring the ones who hate Yuri's guts more than any Allied Soldier have."_

" _Got it... and also, Libra… are you okay with that amplifier holding on to your spine like that? It would hurt like hell if you get tired."_

" _Yes, it would but. This amplifier is the only thing that can protect me and show my dominance to other Epsilon Elites. I have gotten used to the pain but. It just hurts me to see that my father himself put this thing on me at the first place. I still have honor from my father, but. If what he is doing is wrong and threatens the entire world because of it. I would be glad to stop him from doing it."_

" _Good Point. I'm just so…. Worried? Is that the word? "_

" _I guess so, you're just clueless as me."_

I let go of my right hand and Libra does the same thing and she continues training.

After my small talk with Libra, I continue to roam around the base until I stopped at the Pandora Lab that are located at the edge of the base. Since I have feeling of "Curiosity" and I have level 3 clearance. I went to the Pandora's Elevator and went to the 2 floor. The Elevator door opens and I see all of Yuri's scientists going from left to right, upstairs, downstairs. Yeah... they are basically everywhere at this point. Yuri got the Scientists working for him by either threating to kill any loved ones they have or mind-controlling them, usually it would be the first option. One Scientist walks up to me with a stack of papers in his hands. He has the clothes that a usual geek would wear, The Glasses-Lab coat Cliché. The thing stands out is his natural black hair. The frontal part has been pulled into a Mohawk and has been dyed with yellow that reaches to the end of the Mohawk. Before the Scientist says anything, I already know what he is about to say.

"Let me guess. You want me to transfer these papers to someone? Probably the head of the scientific branch?" Boom, Guessed it.

The Scientist just stands there mouth opened from the sudden answer, then it was his turn to say something.

"Uhh... Yes. How did you know? You're just an Initiate. You don't have mind reading powers... Do you?"

"I just assumed it because I'm in a place where asking someone for help is very common, plus judging from your look, you must be new to this hellish place."

"Yeah, first day of obvious captivity labor. Jason Moore, Lead scientist in the development of Cryotec.

"Pacific Front's Special freezing formula? So what got you captured in?"

"The nearby Pacific Front Research facility was raided by Lasher tanks and the remaining Scientists where forced in to the Pandora Lab research. I was there for helping advancing the Cryotec team there for a breakthrough. The only breakthrough I'm having is to make Cryo versions of the Virus Sniper's Darts. So you got a name?"

"When an initiate joins Yuri's army, He or She must forget of His or Hers past Identity. All of us get our minds wiped of their name and relations with others. But the other initiates call me 411."

"411? Sounds too generic. I know a name that can suit your caliber, How about... Nero?"

After Jason implied about my new name. I thought about it for a good minute and replied my answer.

"Nero… Sounds good."

"Okay! Nero. Can you please bring these papers to uh…? Epsilon Master Taurus? He is the head of the Pandora Lab's development. I can't bring it in myself as I'm busy with other things. Can you do it for me instead?"

"Sure thing, But you owe me a favor when I'm done with this."

"Whatever Nero. Just deliver those papers to Taurus, they are incredibly important to him.

"So where is Taurus at?"

"He's in the last floor of the facility. He's the one who approves the pass of new tech we feed these guys with, luckily. They haven't searched up my name yet. So they don't know about Cryotec yet. And... Wait. Are you going to tell them?"

"Nah. I hate living in this place more than anyone here. So your secret is fine by me."

"Thanks, now get going! Taurus doesn't like waiting for papers"

Jason handed me the papers, they were at least twenty papers stacked together, and I proceeded to walk. While walking, I decided to let curiosity do its job and looked at one of the papers in my free hand

" _Clones!? They can't be serious?!"_

My mind was... well Indeed Blown metaphorically. I read the rest of the paper's content.

 _Pandora Labs Genetics Branch_

 _Master Taurus, The Genetic Libra Clones that we had been researching on has been a success! By tweaking Libra's DNA Code that was given to us by Master Yuri, We were able to make a Clone of Libra, however. The first Clone or Virgo as we in the branch call her, seems to have weaker Telekinesis powers that the Original, we here at the Genetics Branch are trying the best we can to mass produce more better and powerful clones to aid us against the Allies and the Soviets._

 _Although Virgo seems to be obedient, she has a bit of free will. If you sign this paper, we'll start the Controlled Mind process and turn her into a War Machine, Please answer back as quickly as possible, we have Virgo in the Memory Dominator capsule and ready for your word._

 _Dr. Veneli Balanzki_

 _Epsilon Scientist._

I can't believe it, Clones?! Have they gone mad! Tampering with genetics is not a tolerate thing as it corrupts the balance of nature itself! Although, I must prevent them from reforming Libra's clone into another pawn in this deadlocked game. I put the paper inside my suit's pocket and proceeded with the remaining papers to the elevator, after a brief wait, the elevator doors open and I see a short hallway leading to Taurus's office. But before I stepped any further, I put my right hand in my temple and searched for any signs of Taurus.

He wasn't here.

My right hand returned to its original position with a sigh of relief. I quickly made myself over to Master Taurus's desk and placed the papers on the desk and quickly left the room and back to the elevator. Another brief wait, I reached the floor I was on earlier and quickly walked out. I didn't wear my mask so Jason saw me with my face in worry.

"Hey Nero. What happened? You look like you saw a ghost or something"

"Jason. Meet to me in these coordinates at 1900 hours. It is important that you should go" I tore a bit of paper form a nearby blank bond paper and pulled one of Jason's pens from his shirt pocket and wrote down the coordinates,

"Keep these coordinates a secret. Don't let anyone follow you on the way there"

"What is it all about?"

"It's a Secret, just remember. Don't let anyone see you leave."

Jason simply nods and returns to his post, I went outside the Lab and tracked down the Initiates that were not loyal to Yuri and told them about the coordinates. And I Went back to the barracks and went inside my room and pulled out the paper. As what I heard, The Memory Dominator is at the deepest floor in the Pandora Lab. It serves its purpose by wiping out memories of civilians, Allied and Soviet soldiers that the Epsilon wants them to forget and put fake memories of Yuri's conquest and why they love Yuri. Which sounds like your usual Epsilon indoctrination. The sun is about to come down and night is about to roll in I did a list of the initiates that are going to join me and the speakers buzzed which means all of the initiates must go to their respected rooms, the Security inside the barracks is not pretty tight so it's not much of a deal. I knocked on the doors of the fellow initiates that are coming with me and gathered at the center of the ground floor of the barracks, and headed out the back door.

 _ **It took me 5 days just to complete this 1k story and I think I need some actual rest here.**_


End file.
